Return
by findtheriver
Summary: Lupin's return to Tonks after realising what he wants. I posted this a couple of months ago, but removed it so I could edit it. Here is the edited version. One-Shot, semi-sequel to News.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. I'm not her. **

**A/N: I originally posted this a little while ago, then removed it when I realised how bad it was. D:**

**I've edited it (ish), but sorry if Tonks and Remus are still OOC.**

**Enjoy **

"You finished with that mug, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked kindly, "No, don't move, love, I'll get it," she added brightly, as Dora began to stand up, "_Accio mug_," the mug flew into Andromeda's hands, and she left the room, humming to herself.

Tonks let out a sigh, and fell back onto the sofa and opened up her book. She was sick of being tiptoed around, and being treated as if she were ill. She was only a few months pregnant, and had accepted Remus was gone, and not returning. She was perfectly fine, in her opinion.

"Dora, sweetheart?" A voice punctured her dream, and she jumped awake; she hadn't even noticed falling asleep. Yawning, she saw her father stood in the doorway, his face grave.

"Dad?" she said, seeing the look on his face and jumping to her feet, "What's wrong?"

"There's someone here to see you. Your mother's not happy that I'm waking you, but you need to speak to him."

She simply shook her head, knowing exactly who the visitor was.

"Do you want to see him?" Ted asked, his eyes wary.

"Yes, preferably in private."

"I'll see what I can do," her dad smiled, and left the room.

"Dromeda?" she heard him shout, "We're going out."

"Now?" her mother replied.

"Yes. Grab your cloak."

Tonks listened to her parents as they pulled on cloaks, and opened the front door.

"She's through there," she heard her mother say, a slight edge to her voice.

"Thank you, Andromeda, this is more than I deserve."

His voice made Dora jump, even though she already knew he was there. She hadn't seen him for over a month, and was just beginning to accept their marriage was over. Not sure what to think of his sudden appearance, she collapsed back onto the sofa, knocking her book on the floor as she did so. Swearing under her breath, she bent to pick it up, her back to the door.

"Leave it, Nymphadora," Remus said softly from behind her.

Ignoring him, she picked it up, and threw it onto the table in front of her, her back still to him.

"Please look at me?"

Tonks spun around, suddenly angry.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to, Remus!"

"I know you're angry…"

"Yes, I'm angry!" said Tonks, cutting him off mid-sentence, "You left me, and my unborn child, because you were too selfish to stick around!"

"You know that's not true, Nymphadora!"

"Really? Do I?" she shouted, trying to hold back tears, "You never even wrote to me, never asked how I was, never asked how my baby was! That seems pretty selfish to me!"

"I wanted to…" said Remus, his voice quiet.

"Yeah, sure," Tonks said sarcastically, "Then why didn't you?"

"I'm too poor… Too dangerous…"

"What to send an owl? If you don't want anything to do with my child and I, then leave now."

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"Stop saying 'my child'. It's my child too!"

"Well, Remus," Tonks said, her voice now calm, "If I remember correctly you said 'I don't want an outcast child'. I took that to mean you didn't want our baby."

"I was stupid, I should never have said half the things I did."

"The thing is, you did say them."

"I didn't mean them."

"Yes, you did. Don't lie."

"I didn't mean them! I was in shock, Nymphadora! My kind doesn't normally breed!"

"So? Since when have you fit the werewolf stereotype?"

Remus sighed, and walked towards his wife. She stepped back, and the back of her legs hit the coffee table.

"Ouch," she said, before she could stop herself.

"Nymphadora?"

"STOP IT!" shouted Tonks, rubbing the backs of her ankles, "STOP CALLING ME NYMPHADORA!"

"Sorry," Remus said.

"YOU APOLOGISE FOR CALLING ME THE WRONG NAME, BUT NOT FOR WALKING OUT?"

"Look," Remus began, taking a deep breath, "I am deeply sorry for what I did, and I don't expect to be forgiven. I love you, and, even though I haven't shown it, I love our baby too. That's why I'm here, because even if you won't forgive me, I've come to ask if I will be allowed to see our son or daughter when he or she is born."

Tonks took a couple of deep breaths, unsure if she was able to speak without shouting. She couldn't believe he wanted the baby; couldn't believe he was asking to see their child. She had managed to convince herself that she would be a single mother, and that the baby would be hers, and hers alone. Now, someone was asking to share with her. Though it was completely irrational, Tonks felt new anger at this thought.

When she was sure this anger had passed, she asked her husband the question that she had promised herself she would ask if he ever turned up.

"Remus, you walked out on me, and on our child before it was even born. If I let you back into his or her life, how do I know you won't leave again?"

"I won't. I made the worst mistake of my life, Dora; I'm not going to make it again. You have my word."

"I'm wondering whether your word is good enough anymore, Remus."

She saw the way her words hurt him, and regretted saying them.

"I think I'll be going now, Nymphadora. Good day," he said, turning and walking from the room.

"Wait! I didn't mean that, Remus," Tonks called, running into the hallway, "I really didn't. Of course your word is good enough. I'm sorry."

"This isn't right!" Remus said loudly, making his wife jump. "You shouldn't be apologising for anything! I should be apologising!"

Tonks didn't quite know what to say to that, because as much as she felt the need to apologise for upsetting Remus, she could also see the truth in his words.

"Look, Dora, love," Tonks, for reasons unknown to even herself, flinched at being called love, "What's wrong?" Remus asked, seeing the pain flicker across her face.

She simply shook her head, unsure why being spoken to affectionately had made her upset, and not happy like it should have done.

"Your feelings have changed." Remus stated.

"No, they certainly haven't."

"Then say you love me? You've declared it openly many times, saying it once can't hurt? Not if it's true."

"I love you Remus," Tonks said, her eyes not meeting his.

"Can I see our child when he or she is born? Please?" Remus pleaded, ignoring the sadness he felt at the way Tonks was avoiding his gaze.

"Of course you can," she replied, "If you promise not to leave."

"I promise." Remus took a deep breath, "And thank you, Dora, this is more than I deserve. I will write soon. Good day, Dora."

He turned, and opened the door.

"Remus?"

"Dora?"

"Don't leave."

"I think I should, I've said what I needed to. Bye Nymphadora."

"Shut the door."

"What?"

"Shut the door. You may be finished talking to me, but I'm not finished talking to you," Tonks said, walking back into the other room, "Come back into the living room."

Remus sighed, shut the door quietly, and returned to the living room, were Tonks had already sat down on the sofa.

"Sit," she said, a commanding edge to her voice Remus had never heard before, and he obliged quietly, taking a seat opposite her.

"What do you need to say?"

"Many things. I think I'll start with telling you that I forgive you. And I need you back. If you want to."

"Of course I do… This isn't like you. What's the catch?" Remus asked, a smile playing on his lips despite the serious conversation.

"There isn't one. I promise."

"So you want me home?"

"Yes, as long as home isn't here. I'm sick of my mum. Dad's fine, but Mum just fusses."

"She was obviously worried about you."

"I suppose… But anywhere but here, agreed?"

"Our house?"

"Yes, our house sounds good," Tonks smiled.

"You know, I was expecting more of a fight from you. It was very unlike you, the way you only shouted once or twice. I was expecting to be kicked out after a long and loud argument," Remus said fondly.

"I've changed in the past month…"

"I can see," he said, indicating the mousy brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"I've had trouble with it again. It's hard when I'm unhappy." Tonks said, frowning. "Actually, one second, brown is boring."

Concentration showed on her face, and within a second her hair was back to its usual short, bubblegum pink self.

"Better?"

"Much," Remus admitted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating the decisions they had come to.

"So," Remus said, "Home?"

"I need to pack…"

"Of course. I'll wait here."

And with a smile, Tonks skipped out of the room to go pack. Life was on the up again.

Reviews appreciated :D

**Thanks **

**Amsii xxx**


End file.
